mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR)
Thanks for your edit on My Sims (Wii U)}}}! Create what you want! On this wiki, there is a total of ! :If you are ever in need of help, feel free to ask any of the admins of the wiki! Thank you for visiting MySims Fanon Wiki! You can create your own articles here: default=MySims width=50 buttonlabel=Create a Game break=no type=search bgcolor=navy buttonlabel=Search MySims Fanon --From }}} |} Hi, I understand you're new so you're probably not aware of the rules, however we don't allow users to edit other people's fanon without there permission or for spelling and grammar purposes. Please feel fre to create your own fanon however :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 22:00, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Firstly, thanks for wanting to make a sequel to my game. It's nice to know people really liked my fanon and want to carry it on ahahah :P Anyways, I don't have much advice, but I'd say that you should try not to make it too similar to the first game- so people often get bored if the sequel is identical to the original. Obviously there will be continuous themes throughout both games, given they're in the same series, however if you could put your own twist onto it and make it distinguishable to mine, it'll hopefully be really successful :) Also, if you're not sure about anything, or just want some advice as to what you've done so far, just pop me a message - I'm always happy to help! Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:17, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Stamp on the ground~ Would you like me to create you a new character info box as I noticed you're using my one at the moment? Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Potterfan1997 Sure, you can create a infobox for me, im sorry I used yours Sorryforpartyrocking (Sorryforpartyrocking) 18:31, August 2 (UTC) I didn't mean to sound like I was pissed off with you or anything ahaha :L What colours do you want it, and also what categories do you want to have included in it? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) 333333 darker grey Categories: Name Role Species Gender Location Age Nightshade Family? (I mean that I can choose if the Sim is in the nightshade families Sorryforpartyrocking (talk 19:07, August 2 (UTC) Ok, I haven't been on wikia for a couple of days as I've been super busy irl. But I'll work on your request as soon as I can :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:52, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Here is your template :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:42, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello from the other side~ Hey, I deleted the pages because most of them were stubs and the game had hardly been developed. You had also completely disappeared from the wiki so I presumed you were therefore inactive. I'm happy to restore them if you willing to work on them and bring them up to the wiki's high quality of fanon :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:28, December 8, 2015 (UTC)